¿Adónde van las palabras?
by jacque-kari
Summary: Seguro que sus amigos se burlarían de él cuando les contara que persiguió a unas palabras prófugas. ¿Adónde iban? ¿Adónde van las palabras cuando no tienen adónde ir?


**Disclaimer: **Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

_**¿Adónde van las palabras?**_

Despertó repentinamente, aunque más tranquilo y relajado de lo que recordaba haberse sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Un bostezo emergió de su garganta y decidió estirar los brazos para desperezarse. Llevó, por instinto, las manos hasta el borde superior del cobertor para apartarlo, pero no lo encontró. Seguro que había empujado las cobijas hasta el final de la cama o estaban revueltas en el suelo; en ocasiones tenía muy mal dormir.

Se incorporó lentamente, extrañándose ante la falta de luz en la habitación. No creía que fuera temprano, después de todo recordaba haberse dormido tarde, o eso suponía porque en realidad no recordaba específicamente el momento en que empezó a perder la consciencia, y se sentía muy descansado, extremadamente descansado de hecho.

Quizá por lo mismo no le sorprendió tanto darse cuenta de que no estaba en su cama. Tampoco en su dormitorio.

Por alguna razón había despertado debajo de un enorme y frondoso árbol. Eso era lo que impedía, en parte, que los rayos del sol le llegaran directo a la cara.

¿Pero dónde estaba?

Recordó que de niño sufría sonambulismo. Bueno, tanto como sufrir no. ¿Padecer? Ninguna palabra era exacta. Solo era una condición y ya, pero con el tiempo logró superarla. Probablemente no le ocurría desde los diez o doce años.

Además, el sitio no se le hacía ni remotamente familiar, así que no era como si hubiera salido del departamento y caminado hasta un parque cercano.

¿Dónde estaba?, la pregunta se repitió varias veces dentro de su cabeza como un eco hasta desaparecer, igual que si hubiera caído al fondo de un pozo hasta dejar de escucharse.

Después de un largo rato se levantó dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Se detuvo un segundo al sentirse un poco aturdido. Veía todo como a través de un sueño, como si mirara desde el fondo del mar hacia la superficie. ¿Pero qué tenía? No había bebido, no que recordara en todo caso, y nunca fue de emborracharse. Seguro que la única vez que lo hizo fue a los dieciséis con Hikari.

Lentamente consiguió estabilizarse para seguir caminando. Quería salir de la sombra del árbol para averiguar qué más había en los alrededores y así descubrir si podía orientarse. O si encontraba a alguien para preguntarle…

Pero antes de que lograra salir de abajo del árbol —éste era incluso más inmenso de lo que consideró en un principio—, una cosa llamó su atención. El capullo de una flor que no conocía colgaba de una de las ramas más bajas y se agitaba como si en su interior albergara un pequeño insecto deseoso de salir.

Se acercó a pasos lentos y lo tocó con la punta del dedo, retrocediendo de golpe cuando éste se abrió de improviso, revelando la cosa más extraña que él hubiera podido llegar a ver o incluso imaginar.

No, dentro de él no había un insecto ni nada semejante. Eran letras. Un par de letras que al saberse libres comenzaron a flotar y formaron la siguiente palabra: Burbuja.

«¿Burbuja?», se preguntó.

Porque sí. Curiosamente lo que más llamó su atención fue por qué esa palabra y no otra, en lugar de por qué una palabra acababa de brotar de un árbol.

¿Qué árbol era ese?

Movido por la curiosidad, comenzó a tocar todos los capullos que se encontró sin ton ni son. No los elegía. Solo fue haciéndolo como algo mecánico, inevitable.

Más palabras fueron brotando sucesivamente: Amigo, enfermedad, cataclismo, primavera, botella, flor, enfado, cielo, cama, mochila, lápiz, pantalón, enamorado, copa, silla, lavabo, alfombra, muralla…

Todas palabras ordinarias, comunes y corrientes.

Incluso halló algunos conectores y pronombres personales: Varios "y", un par de "as", desde, en, entre, hacia, hasta, para, por. Tú, yo, nosotros, ellos.

Cada palabra, sin falta, al formarse salía flotando y se iba a la deriva, más allá de donde la vista de él alcanzaba a llegar. Comenzó, pues, a seguirlas, y sintió la tentación de reír.

Seguro que sus amigos se burlarían de él cuando les contara que persiguió a unas palabras prófugas.

¿Adónde iban? ¿Adónde van las palabras cuando no tienen adonde ir?

¿Cuando las olvidan? ¿Cuando no las pronuncian? ¿Cuando se atascan antes de liberarse?

Finalmente emergió de la sombra del árbol y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto.

Despertó. Ahora sí de verdad. Pestañeó varias veces hasta que consiguió averiguar dónde estaba. Era su dormitorio, por supuesto.

¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar alguien que en la noche se acostó en su cama que despertar en ella por la mañana?

—¿Takeru?

El chico se incorporó sobre sus codos y se volvió a mirar a la persona que acababa de hablar.

Hikari se hallaba justo a su lado, arrodillada sobre el colchón y mordiéndose ligeramente un lado del labio inferior.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la muchacha—. Estabas balbuceando palabras.

—¿Palabras?

—Sí. No tenían ningún sentido, era como si estuvieras haciendo una especie de lista, pero no había ninguna relación entre ellas, o al menos yo no la vi.

Takeru lo recordó de golpe. ¡El sueño! ¡Había estado soñando! Estuvo a punto de descubrir algo importante, ¿o lo había descubierto? No podía saberlo con certeza. A cada segundo que marcaba el reloj, los detalles del sueño se esfumaban más y más. Flotaban a la deriva, como las palabras.

—¿Takeru? —insistió Hikari, seguramente al verlo con la mirada perdida.

—Creo… creo que descubrí algo —farfulló él.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la chica con verdadero interés.

—Ese es el asunto. No puedo recordarlo…

—¿Nada?

—Es como si… siento como si me hubieran robado un recuerdo.

—Ajá… —murmuró ella, sin entenderlo del todo, pero dispuesta, como siempre había estado, a seguirle la corriente.

—¿Hikari?

—¿Si?

—¿Adónde van las palabras? —preguntó levantando bruscamente la cabeza hacia ella.

Hikari se percató de que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Parecía afiebrado o un poco borracho, no estaba segura. Tampoco lo mencionó.

La observaba con tanta atención, que se sintió mal de decepcionarlo al contestar:

—Pues no lo sé. ¿Qué palabras?

—Las que no decimos, las que la gente olvida, las… esas que no nos salen cuando queremos contar algo. Deben ir a algún lugar, ¿no?

—Supongo. O quizá solo se pierdan…

—¿Y adónde van?

—A algún lugar. —Hikari se encogió de hombros.

Takeru se levantó precipitadamente de la cama, trastabillando a causa de la sábana que se enredó en uno de sus tobillos y, deshaciéndose con brusquedad de ella, salió del dormitorio como un vendaval. Hikari lo siguió a la carrera.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó. Se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta al descubrir que solo había ido a la sala de estar a buscar su computadora.

La noche anterior había estado trabajando incansablemente en ella sin resultado. Escribía un puñado de palabras para borrarlas casi enseguida. Nada lo convencía. Nada estaba bien. Simplemente no fluía, o eso decía él.

—A descubrir adónde van. —Fue su respuesta.

Takeru se sentó en el sofá con la computadora en las piernas y comenzó a teclear frenéticamente.

Tenía la idea. Estaba ahí, al alcance de su mano. Incluso sentía que la tocaba con la yema de sus dedos y ésta se escabullía como el agua, se burlaba. La atraparía. Lo haría, sí que lo haría. Y así descubriría adónde van las palabras.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Estoy teniendo problema para escribir algunas ideas que tengo, y entonces me dije que quizá sería bueno escribir sobre eso, es decir, sobre el problema. Así salió esto.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
